


Meet the Parents... For Breakfast

by LaReineDuLune



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Allusions to past abusive relationships, Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Pansexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReineDuLune/pseuds/LaReineDuLune
Summary: While David and Patrick are enjoying breakfast with the Brewers the morning after Patrick's birthday party, Alexis shows up unexpectedly and drops a bombshell that brings up memories for David he's tried very hard to forget.





	Meet the Parents... For Breakfast

Meet The Parents… For Breakfast  
©2019 La Reine Du Lune

 

“Oh my god, stop yawning! You’re making me…” David did indeed yawn, hiding his face against Patrick’s chest as he did so. They were sat in booth in the café, awaiting Patrick’s parents for breakfast the morning after his not-really-a-surprise party. Clint and Marcy Brewer were setting off for home in a couple of hours and it was a regular business day for The Rose Apothecary.

Patrick affectionately massaged the back of David’s head, careful not to mess up his perfectly achieved coif. “I wouldn’t be yawning if someone hadn’t kept me _up_ all night,” he replied, smiling down at David as he rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Their fingers entwined themselves and they rested in Patrick’s lap.

“No, do not go the way of Ted Mullens with the puns. It’s not my fault that your staying power is Olympic.”

“I’d argue that it’s very much your fault. You, uh, keep me inspired.”

“Hmm, well you keep me pretty inspired too.”

“Oh, I know. I’ll be feeling it all day.”

David smirked and looked up at his beloved boyfriend, who in turn leaned down and kissed him sweetly. David yawned again an settled down against Patrick and closed his eyes.

“Are you napping?” Patrick chuckled.

“It’s eight o’clock in the morning and Twyla hasn’t brought me my coffee yet. The only reason I’m even awake at this hour is because your parents are wonderful.”

“Alright, sleeping beauty, I’ll give you five minutes.” 

David smiled and let himself drift away, only to be nudged by Patrick’s shoulder moments later. He sat up blinked to bring his eyes into focus.

“Good morning, boys,” Patrick’s mother greeted them as she slipped into the booth, joined straight after by her husband.

“Good morning,” David chirped, only to promptly be plagued by another yawn. 

“Late night?” Patrick’s father asked he sat next to his wife.

“A little,” Patrick replied, trying to push the memories of just what had deprived them of sleep out of his mind as he sat across from his parents. “David’s not a morning person.”

“I’m severely under caffeinated,” David protested, straightening his back. Marcy Brewer smiled fondly at him, having seen her son and David cuddled up together, speaking softly to each other and exchanging affectionate gestures, with them having been none the wiser that she and her husband had witnessed it. David blushed a little under her fond gaze.

He was saved by the appearance of Twyla with their drinks.

“One caramel macchiato, skim, two sweeteners with a sprinkle of cocoa powder for David,” Twyla spoke as she set the large cup with its whipped foam and abundant toppings in from of him. “And black coffee for Patrick. Tea not cutting it this morning?”

“No, I’m afraid not. I need something a little stronger today.”

“Up all night having lots of birthday sex, huh?” 

David choked on his drink, Patrick turned bright red and suddenly found the sugar packets in their little bowl on the table extremely interesting. Neither man could look at Patrick’s parents. Mercifully Twyla turned to them, remaining oblivious to the wrongness of her comment in front of his parents. “Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, what can I get you? Coffee? Tea? Juice? Water? Smoothie? Mimosas? Hot chocolate? Strawberry Lassi? Turkish Salep? Ovaltine?”

“Just a black coffee for me thanks,” requested Mr. Brewer. “Honey? Tea?”

“Yes, just a regular tea, thank you.”

“So, what’s good for breakfast?” Mr. Brewer asked. 

“Stick with the classics, it’s safest,” David advised, watching their eyes widen as their menus opened to stretch across the table. “I once made the mistake of trying the Grecian Paximathia to go with my coffee and something must’ve got lost in the recipe’s translation because it was like biting into calamari!” David gave a full body a shudder and Patrick smiled fondly at him and rubbed his back. 

Twyla was back shortly with the beverages and to take their orders. The conversation stalled a little after talking about how Patrick’s cousins were doing, wondering if David and Patrick could drive up to the annual Brewer Family picnic in August, because of course there was an annual Brewer Family picnic. David was keen, but also nervous at the idea of meeting more of Patrick’s family.

“So David,” Marcy ventured, trying to keep conversation flowing. “I gather you’re very into fashion? That’s an interesting design on your shirt today. I liked what you were wearing last night too.”

“Thank you, it’s a Neil Barrett. He’s one of my favourites.” It was one he’d worn before, but Patrick had never seen it. He’d been in Schitt’s Creek long enough that he had started to wear shirts for the second time. While Jocelyn could wear the same kitten sweatshirt seven times in a month and have no one bat an eye, David was realizing that there would be no 2019 collections’ items joining his wardrobe. Fortunately the thought wasn’t as depressing as it would’ve been in the past.

“It looks very expensive.”

“That used to matter to me. I mean, I wouldn’t give up my Givenchy, Valentino, or Armani pieces for anything, but…” David went silent for a moment, and Patrick grew concerned. “The thing of it is, I have the wardrobe I have because that was the lifestyle I had, but also because an outfit was a piece of armor. It was a costume to help me get into character, and I played that character so well and for so long that I thought that was the real me. Then my life changed and the armor worked for a little while, then I met Patrick and I realized I didn’t need the armor anymore. Now they’re just nice clothes and part of my aesthetic, but let’s be honest, I could shop at Walmart and make it look like it cost a thousand dollars.” 

Patrick laughed and gave David’s thigh a squeeze under the table. “You got that right,” he responded.

“I won’t be shopping at Walmart.”

“Understood.”

David took a deep breath and looked earnestly at the two people across from him. He cast a glance out of the corner of his eye at Patrick. His hand covered Patrick’s that was still on his thigh under the table. “Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, your son…” He cleared his throat and pushed down the sudden emotion that caught in his chest. “Your son has changed my life, and he’s changed me. All for the better. I honestly never thought that anyone would ever love me, but miraculously he does. He puts up with a lot from me. A lot. I mean, _a lot_ …”

“You know I don’t see it like that,” Patrick interrupted. “You are _a lot_ , but in all the best ways.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll argue you on that one. My point is. I love your son, more than anyone I’ve ever loved in my life, and I just... I promise I’ll always do my best for him. That’s all.”

Patrick immediately leaned in and kissed David’s temple at the same time as he turned his hand over in his and squeezed tight.

David sniffed and shook his head, regaining nearly lost composure. “Wow. That was way too heavy for this time of morning.”

“Maybe,” spoke Clint, smiling at the two men across from him. “But it was still good to hear. I know you boys will be very happy together.”

“Thank you, Mr. Brewer.”

“Call me Clint.”

It was then that Twyla arrived with their orders and they tucked in, the conversation having turned light, talking mostly about making plans for visiting Patrick’s home town in summer and David meeting the rest of the family.

Mrs. Brewer gave her husband a nudge as she witnessed the simple intimacy between David and Patrick. Her son cut a forkful of his omelette at the same time as David did with his blueberry pancakes. They exchanged forks, took their bites and carried on eating with the other’s fork. It was for them an unconscious, normal thing to do, but to Patrick’s parents, it was a sign of their son’s deep bond with the man he was sharing his life with.

“David!” called Alexis’ voice as she swept into the café, the tall heels of her boots clomping on the linoleum like the hooves of a horse.

“Hello, Alexis,” Patrick greeted her. She’d been very kind to his parents the night before, talking up how much David and Patrick were in love and perfect for each other. He appreciated it as did David, though he’d never admit it. She saddled up to Patrick and casually leaned against him. He waved to his parents, but it was obvious she was here for her brother when she reached across in front of him and lay her hand on his shoulder. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” he replied, somewhat churlishly at having their breakfast interrupted. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m glad. That was pretty shocking what Bee Shaffer Carrozzini posted on Instagram this morning!”

David gave the Brewers an apologetic look. “I stopped following her months ago after we got into a DM argument over Dolce & Gabbana. That bridge is burned.”

“Oh, well we still follow each other. So you didn’t see the big news?”

“No, but you can tell me much later, when I’m not having breakfast with my boyfriend and his parents.”

“I was just checking up on you, _David_. Damian Cross…”

The colour drained from David’s face and Patrick felt him tense up immediately at the mention of the name, but he recovered quickly. “Well, as far as I’m concerned, Damian Cross can fall off a cliff.”

“Rude, David! Especially since that’s exactly how he died!”

For David the news hit him like a glass of ice water thrown in his face. Patrick felt his stomach drop. He knew all too well who Damian Cross was. David didn’t look at his sister, but nudged at Patrick. Alexis moved and then he moved and David was out of the booth and moving swiftly away while Patrick’s parents looked on in confusion.

“David?” Patrick pleaded as he reached for him, but David waved him off.

“I’m ok,” he replied, but he shook his head at the same time. “Just give me five minutes.” And with that he strode towards the men’s room without looking back.

“David…” Alexis’ voice fell away as David disappeared. She looked at Patrick with guilt in her eyes. “I really thought he’d know. Damian Cross was…”

“I know who Damian Cross is. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him. You should probably go.”

“I really did just want to make she he was ok. Tell him I’m sorry.” She frowned and left them in peace, having unwittingly exploded a major bomb and likely ruined her brother’s day.

Patrick dropped heavily back into the booth rubbing his hand down his face, swearing under his breath. He knew who Damian Cross was because David had told him. Because David had confessed to Patrick who Damian was, and what he’d done to him. It had led to what had started out as a romantic night, ending up being Patrick holding David as he cried and Patrick doing his best to soothe David’s unwarranted shame. It had been one of the hardest nights of Patrick’s life and he was sure of David’s too. It had also been a catharsis of sorts. They’d felt closer in the aftermath. Still, it did not erase what had been done to the man he loved.

“Should you go after him?” his mom asked. Patrick didn’t know how to respond. His instinct was the chase after David, but he also wanted respect his wishes. His father put his hand over the white knuckled fist Patrick had placed on the table. He unclenched his fist and with it tried to let go of his anger, which quickly turned to an all consuming sadness.

“Who’s Damian Cross?” his father inquired.

Patrick exhaled slowly and tried to centre himself. “He’s a fashion photographer and a former model. He’s… he was an ex-boyfriend of David’s.”

“Oh, poor David,” his mother spoke. “No wonder he’s upset. Even when you break up with someone, they’ll always have a place in your heart…”

“It’s not like that, mom,” Patrick spoke hesitantly, not wanted to reveal a secret that wasn’t his, but he had no one he could trust with the information he had but his parents. They already cared for David and he didn’t want to upset that, but he also knew his parents would feel only empathy for him. Patrick needed his parents’ support. “Damian Cross was a monster.”

Patrick’s jaw clenched and he began to wring his hands together. “The thing about David… David. Mom, Dad, David is a good person. He’s a _really_ good person, down to his bones. He’s also strong. He’s the strongest person I’ve ever known. He’s incredibly resilient. And I just love him so much…” An errant tear trickled down Patrick’s cheek and furiously wiped it away. “He…” Patrick swallowed hard before continuing. “He’s been abused, in the past. He’d be mortified if he knew I’d said anything.”

“You can trust us, son,” his father cajoled, making his own emotions bubble up. David was a sweet and earnest boy so far as he was concerned. 

“I know, but it’s his secret to keep and I’ve just betrayed him by telling you, but sometimes… sometimes it’s overwhelming. He’s been hurt by a lot of people in a lot of different ways. That’s why it’s so amazing that we have what we do. He loves me, so much. Even after all he’s been through, he still has that love to give me. Knowing that people have mistreated him, time and time and again, it eats me up inside. 

He’s been cheated on, just about by everyone he’s ever been with. He’s been pushed aside when they thought someone better had come along. He’s been scared. He’s been made to feel worthless. But Damian Cross, was the worst of them. So I don’t know what David’s feeling, but he’s going to come back to this table and he’s going to have put on this brave face, but inside I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“Have you talked to him about how you’re feeling? How it’s effecting you?” his mother asked. Patrick shook his head.

“I don’t want to make him feel worse.”

“Honey, you two want to build a life together, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you owe it to yourselves to be completely honest with each other, for both your sakes.”

“I don’t want hurt him too. We’ve already had a rough patch because I kept Rachel as secret from him. It messed him up pretty bad.”

“But you got through it,” his dad pointed out. “You can get through this too. You can be strong for each other, lean on each other, and trust each other.”

Patrick nodded his head, knowing his parents were right. He was glad he’d confessed his feelings to them. He realized how much he’d missed their protective guidance.He caught a glimpse of David emerging from the men’s room out of the corner of his eye and straightened himself, moving over to let David have the open end of the booth. He looked at their food and doubted either one of them would be able to finish.

David came back, his eyes a little red and puffy, but otherwise composed. He cleared his throat and took his seat next to Patrick. The silences between them was heavy in the air.

“I apologize,” David began but fell silent when Mr. Brewer spoke up.

“No need, son, sometimes news like that can throw a person for a loop. Actually, I think I should apologize. I’ve upset my son and brought up some bad memories for him.” Patrick was confused but he did look as overwrought as David. Was his dad trying to cover for him? “He’s just reminded me about his Aunt Harriet, my brother’s wife. When we invited you to the picnic, it didn’t dawn on me that of course she’d be there with my brother and Patrick’s cousins. Now, I’d like to say she’s a good person and I can give her credit where it’s due for being a loving and attentive mother to my nieces and nephews, but, she is _very_ conservative and even more religious.”

“She’s a homophobe, dad, you can say it,” Patrick added. He had to give his dad credit for being a better actor than he’d thought, because David was paying attention and not dwelling on Damian Cross.

“Family gatherings have been tense in the past. Any little thing that deviates from how she thinks things should be would set her off. She’s ruined more than one dinner with her rants.”

“We don’t like her,” Mrs. Brewer said. 

“Patrick reminded me, and he’s nervous about bringing you home now. I tried to tell him we’d stick up for you two.”

“Dad, she’s the worst as we all know it. Hannah, Henry, Heidi and Harrison are embarrassed. They’ve tried to drag her kicking and screaming into the 21st century but she only digs her heels in harder.”

“So the thing of it is, there’s no way to avoid her basically attacking you two the moment she realizes you’re a couple.”

“And we can’t exactly un-invite such a big part of the family,” Mrs. Brewer spoke. “Our nieces and nephews are wonderful. They’ll love you.”

“So, what you’re saying is,” David ventured. “That if Patrick and I showed up at the picnic, and I, let’s say I sat in his lap, and kissed him, it would upset her?”

“I’m afraid so,” Mr. Brewer sighed.

“And if we did that cute thing couples do when instead of wrapping my arm around his waist, I slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans? It would make her blood boil?”

“Probably,” Patrick affirmed. David was smiling and suddenly, the mood had shifted. “I mean, if we lay down on a blanket and you put your head on my chest and we held hands, that might give her an aneurysm.” 

“Right. So let’s say if you accidently got ketchup down the front your shirt and you had to take it off and there just happened to be a visible hickey or two, it would ruin her day?”

“Mmm hmm, then we probably shouldn’t get caught making out behind her favourite tree where she always likes to sit.”

“Oh, that would be bad. Wouldn’t it?”

“The worst.”

“Worse than me possibly making innuendos when she’s in ear shot? Or worse than me telling you how much I loved you in front of everyone?”

“Maybe.”

“Hmm. Then I guess we’ll have to find out?” And with that, it seemed their morning was rescued. Patrick’s parents were in tears from laughing so hard, and David swapped their plates to finish eating his breakfast.

An hour later, they’d said their goodbyes and Patrick’s parents headed home, but not until both of them had hugged Patrick and David and unofficially welcomed him to the family. The departure was sad and Patrick may have cried a little, but left everyone feeling in good spirits. 

The pair unlocked the door to their store and walked inside, locking it behind them. Their Sunday hours were shorter and they had a good hour to prepare. David wasn’t usually with Patrick on Sundays until the second half of the day, and Patrick was used to taking the time go over the numbers for the week, but he intended it to put it off, wanting to talk with David, who’d already disappeared into the back room.

Patrick rolled his shoulders and steeled himself. The last thing he wanted to do was upset David, but he needed to know he was okay after the news about Damian Cross. He followed after his love and found him sitting on the small couch they’d placed at the farthest reach of the room. It was their spot, their corner. They’d spent many lost hours on that couch before Patrick had his own place. They retreated to it when they wanted to decompress after a busy day, or even spend their lunch being quiet and together. They’d made love on that couch more times than they could count.

Wordlessly, Patrick say down beside David, who slipped under Patrick’s arm as he raised it and brought it down around David’s shoulders, pulling him near. Patrick’s lips at David’s temple prompted a sigh from him.

“I’m sorry your parents couldn’t stay longer,” David spoke. “I figure maybe we could do a whole week around the picnic? It’ll take me until then to figure out what clothes I’m taking. Head to toe black leather isn’t really a look I’m into, but if it’ll give Aunt Harriet a coronary, I’m willing.”

“David…”

“I’m expecting a post-mortem New Yorker article from Ronan Farrow on Damian in about week.” He laughed but it faded quickly. “Relieved, in case you’re wondering. Mostly I’m relieved. The world’s suddenly a much better place now that he’s not in it. That’s one less evil little dark corner out there waiting to suck someone into it. What did you tell your parents?”

Patrick was silent. David knew, of course he knew. The moment he’d come out of the bathroom at the café and seen Patrick’s face he’d have known. His dad did a great job of covering, but David had seen through it. 

“Nothing that I knew wouldn’t tell them yourself. That he was an ex of yours and he treated you badly. I had to tell them something. Plus, Alexis was there, I didn’t want her to do any more damage. She was genuinely worried about you though. Her intentions were good.”

“She wouldn’t be able to see the bigger picture if someone had painted a mural of it on the side of a building.”

“Yeah.”

“Just, why today? Why did it have to be today? Why not tomorrow? Huh? Your parents are going to think I’m one crisis after another.”

“They don’t. You don’t really think that, do you?”

David shook his head but didn’t speak, until finally, finally the tears welled up in his eyes and he clutched at Patrick’s shirt. “You’re the only person who knows everything. Not Alexis, not my parents, not any therapist. Just you. I figured I’d never tell anyone, not unless I trusted them completely, and that was never going to happen. But, I trust you. Just you. Only you.”

Patrick wrapped his arm around David and pulled him into an all encompassing embrace. “I love you. I love you so much. David, you have to know, that trust you have in me, I value it more than anything. It kills me that people have hurt you. It breaks my heart right in two. I’m so glad you felt you could share your past with me and the pain it’s caused you, but I swear if Sebastien Raine ever walked through our door, I’d break his nose.”

David sniffled and hugged Patrick closer. “I’d pay good money to see that.”

“And I’m angry. I’m so angry at everyone who’s ever hurt you. I’m angry, and sometimes I don’t know what to do with that. Some days it’s almost too much, but it’s worth it. You’re worth it.”

“Damian Cross put me on a path I would’ve rather not have had to walk, but, that path led me to you, so I can’t have any regrets. Patrick, you’ve loved me so hard that you’ve put all my broken pieces back together.” 

David’s words touched him and Patrick couldn’t help bit kiss him, kiss him until they were breathless. When they parted, David looked up at him and smiled, which Patrick returned with equal joy.

“I’m in a bit of a weird place right now,” David winced. “I might be a little clingy for a while, if that’s ok?”

“More than ok. After everything that happened yesterday, I might be a little clingy myself.”

“Good. Good. I love you too.”

“Hey, I thought of something that might put Aunt Harriet right over the edge.”

“Oh yeah? I’m game. What is it?”

“Announcing our engagement?” 

David did a stunned double take. He looked at Patrick with eyes wide, but Patrick’s were calm, loving and above all, earnest.

“Um… did you just? Were you? Are you?”

“Marry me, David. You’re the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of it, with you, as your husband. If you’ll have me?” David began nodding his head enthusiastically. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes that’s a yes! Of course it’s a yes!”

Patrick let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t planned on asking quite so soon, but it had felt right in the moment. The kissed, smiling, laughing and crying all at the same time. 

“I want to keep store closed, take you back home to bed and make love to you all day,” Patrick gasped against David’s mouth, diving in for another passionate kiss.

David broke it off, but kept a tight grip on Patrick’s shoulders. “But you won’t actually, right? You’re too responsible, which is actually something I love about you. You’re the love of my life too, by the way.”

“I guess we can wait until tonight to celebrate. At the moment however I could probably be persuaded.” Patrick paused and a huge grin stretched out across his face. “Oh my god, I get to marry you!”

David smiled back through tear filled eyes. “I never thought this would happen to me, y’know? I was never going to be someone’s husband. You… you. Just you. Just you, Patrick. It will only ever be you.”

“Me too, David. My husband.”

“My husband.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This went a little darker than I hand intended, but who doesn't love angst when tempered by love? I do at least! This one begged to be written, and now I can go back to writing the next part of Snowbound!


End file.
